This Love Is Cool But It's Hot
by FireHawk01
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Love can be expressed in a myriad of different methods, but the most timeless and most treasured will always remain the classic love letter. What if the Fredrick had delivered the love letter of Abhijeet to Tarika before going in hands of ACP Pradyuman. Let's find out!


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _This is a work of fiction. I_ _do not own the cast._ _E_ _very real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance._ _T_ _he incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A_ _ny unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : ** Hi, it's me FireHawk01 whom you know from past few months. I made thought, I could not be able to write as much good as the writers like katiiy, DnAfan, Topaz007, mithi, gadhadada, KamiKaze Black, parise22, Geet SHREYAholic, Mistic Morning, kuki17 and many more.

All the credit to this fiction goes to **KamiKaze Black** for encouraging me. Thanks! I hope I made this up to your expectations. English is not my first language so there will be mistakes, point out so I can correct them. Read at your own risk. Hey folks, do you remember the episode where Fredrick give a love letter to ACP sir whom he was supposed to give Tarika. Let's see if that letter had reached Tarika, what had happened?

Ting, Tong...

The doorbell rang and a pretty girl groaned as she was disturbed in the midway of "Rendezvous with Simi Garewal" where Karan Johar, the most eligible bachelor in Bollywood was about to disclose his sexual orientation. She was a die hard fan of Karan. She had watched every film he directed, produced or acted in. Her room had a big poster of him, just in front of her bed so she can watch him whenever she likes.

She moved to the door cursing the comer.

 _"Who's out there?"_ She asked.

 _"I'm Fredrick."_ The inspector from Crime Investigation Branch said.

She opened the door for the guest and he walked in. it was an unofficial visit and mostly he didn't come to her without any reason. the reason was obvious. They both made their way to sofa and girl came with two cup of cappuccino the atmosphere outside was quite chilly. As they sipped the hot fluid Fredrick took out a pink envelope from his pocket and handed to Tarika.

Fredrick, _"Tarika, Abhijeet sir gave me this letter to hand you, here it is."_

"Oh! Thanks, Fredrick sir.", she accepted with a weak smile and kept aside. after some chit-chat Fredrick left the girl alone. Tarika looked at the impressive and beautifully packed envelope with red hearts printed on it. She tore it opened. _"Oh My Gosh! Senior Inspector of Crime Investigation Branch can write a love letter!"_ she laterally cried with glee. She read aloud.

 _Dear Tarika_

 _You are the most beautiful girl under the sun,_

 _I'm under your spell-what you have done?_

 _I love you more than words can say._

 _Before I met you, my days were gray._

 _You're the cutest one of all,_

 _I can't think of anything else at all,_

 _I can't resist your charms-it's true._

 _Tell me quick, "Do you love me, too?"_

 _Yours love_

 _Abhijeet_

She was feeling on the ninth cloud. He confessed his love, she couldn't believe. _"Oh! He's a coward. Can't he just come to me and say, I love you! Why this love letter drama."_ , she frowned. _"What should I do now? Why don't I call mum for a pretty advice. Nah! So, Hey...I'll ignore him. If he loves me, he'll come. Yeah! Well, well, well, Tarika! You shouldn't give him much attention. Maybe Fredrick sir was just doing this for some bet with Pankaj."_ , she gave a laughter and went to the kitchen for preparation.

While cooking, she remembered every single time Abhijeet praised him.

 _ **Case No. 543: Death Wish (Salunkhe: Abhijeet mujhe pata hai ki tum pe poori tara laato ho gai ho.)**_

 _ **Case No. 592: Faraar (Abhijit praises Tarika for her explanation)**_

 _ **C** **ase No. 618: Khooni Deewar (Yehi adaa Tarik ji apki mujhey bahuth pasand hai)**_

 _ **Case No. 792: Kissa Lift Murder Ka (Tarika aap samajdaar hai)**_

 _ **Case N0. 880: Abhijit ka intequam-2 ( Apna dyan rakha karo Abhijit. Goli tum ko lagthi hai aur dard hume hothi hai)**_

 _ **Case No. 906: Raaz 5 Looteron Ka (Tarika ji aap galat ho hi nahi sakti)**_

 _ **Case No.** **951: Raaz Na Sadne Wali Laash Ka (Agar Tarika ji keh rahi hain tho bilkul ho saktha hai)**_

She slept, not bothering the`letter. New morning come, the sun awakening the sleeping earth, new hope and commitments with sustain life. She freshen up and have her breakfast, a bowl of Kellogg's Special K cereal with low-fat milk and then headed the the head quarters. The roads of Mumbai were quite busy but she managed to get their in time. There stood the big building in Crawford Market with the three most beautiful words for Mumbai's residents and the most dreadful words for criminals, CID.

The morning brought a new case of kidnapping the bride from her wedding, CID managed to solve in a couple of hours. The whole day the two love birds, Abhijeet and Tarika didn't met, it was lunch time so Abhijeet went to a cafe nearby and call Tarika but without any ring there is a female voice saying _" The number you have have dialed is not responding at this moment."_

 _"what's the matter with this gal."_ , he murmured when he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. he turned to see a boy of 8-9 years wearing a head-phone and a tennis racket in his hand. _"Here, take this and give me my 500."_

 _"Hey! Kiddo. Which five hundred?"_ , Abhijeet asked with quiver expression.

 _"A lady out their gave me this page to carry it to you, and told me you'll give me 500 in return. Take it and fast give me money._ ", the kid was much optimist to take money from him.

Abhijeet had no option giving the boy five hundred to the boy who said, _"Hey! Boss! That's girl loves you much. You oldies still write love letters in the age of technology._ ** _This Love Is Cool But It's Hot_** _!",_ he smirked and ran away.

"A love letter?", confused he opened the letter, it was hand written and he immediately recognized the writing, it was hers. He read it while Turing a bit nervous.

 _Dear Abhijeet_

 _You are mine._  
 _I am your Lover._  
 _You are another,_  
 _loving Person._

 _You care me and care for me,_  
 _You cook and pay for me;_  
 _You are my loving and caring boyfriend,_  
 _You always care me, merrily._

 _I care you very much,_  
 _I appreciate you with all my heart;_  
 _I hope you understand,_  
 _that you will always be my Head Start._

 _Yours,_

 _Tarika_

Beep..Beep..Beep

 _He cell phone received a message, I'll at home, come fast, then we'll celebrate._

He didn't lose a moment to get his bike and reached her banglow. _"Ah! She's damn SEXY!"_ , Abhijeet smirked and went inside the house as the main door was left open, maybe for him There in the bed room she stood, wearing a lace Jumpsuit. The room was looking perfect, the room petals and flame less candles put in red and gold votive , a bottle of champagne by the bed, fresh fruit, a basket on the bed with some body oils and other nighttime essentials and an iPod and load some romantic songs on it.

There was hand written sign note, "Wear This!" and there was a sexy , he wore it so.

 _"Ah! You are trying to steal me!?"_ , Abhijeet asked with a seductive voice.

 _"Nah! I'm going to abandon you from yourself."_ , she replied with the same lust. _"You know what I love you so much. I want to get married to you. Abhi, our marriage will happen, is it not? I want children. I want a home…_ "

 _"Of course…very soon! In fact, let's start now!"_ He signaled Tarika to come closer. " _What you are up to?_ " She asked.

 _"I have come to drink your blood…Baby!_ ", he replied with playful eyes.

 _"That's so sexy!_ ", she kissed his cheek.

 _"Very sexy!"_

 _"So tell me. Are you a Dracula?"_

 _"Er. Even better!"_

 _"That's cute!",_ He touched her seductively and she back on the sofa, _"Drink my Blood!"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah! Drink my blood! Baby…"_

 _ **"No! After the day of marriage. I love you and love is NOT sex. Love is an emotion, a feeling that I have for you in my heart. I wanna spend time with you, go movies, hang out, talk. I'm attracted to your innocence, you sweet voice, your sugary smile, not to your body. All the arrangements will remain as it as till the day we marry and after you are legally mine, I'll drink your tasty, tasty blood."** _

They got. married in a month and that was the happiest day in their life where the two got their life partners. On their honeymoon night, they resume their story from Tarika's Decorated Room.

 _( **A/N :** Although it's a secret between the author and AbhiRika but l''ll tell you something, what happened on the honeymoon night_ _)_

His mouth fell to hers like the sun meeting the earth at the end of day. Delicate and warm, the smooth skin of her lips proved softer than he'd ever imagined. Heat flashed within him as he pulled her closer and inhaled her spicy scent. They were about to kiss when I (author) woke up. _"What a Dream!"_ , I exclaimed.

" _We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love." –_ _Robert Lee Fulghum_


End file.
